familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Viliusr
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) (Talk) 19:03, June 14, 2012 Your edits You do realize that if you keep vandalizing pages you will get banned? Thurstan 20:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) My god, do you even realize what are you saying...? I'm vandalizing pages?! I'm adding more pages, so this wiki would be the best and u say I'm vandalizing pages? If people can't add more pages & edit, then why is this even a Wiki, then go and make a website, which moderators can only edit, if you want so... Vilius2001 07:34, June 16, 2012 (UTC) You have been renaming existing pages, remove the dates, which is our standard for page names. Thurstan 07:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I didn't knew that dates of birth (also if dead, death), must be written on the page names, because on the original wikipedia it doesn't write dates in the name of a page... Vilius2001 07:49, June 16, 2012 (UTC) We expected to have millions of people named "John Smith", so we have to be more careful than Wikipedia about page names. Thurstan 07:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :However, we do often create the Wikipedia name as a redirect to our name. Thurstan 08:00, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ummm... I wanna ask, but what will you do, if there's two famous people with same name and year of birth and dead? 0_0 Vilius2001 08:46, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::(don't forget that we don't just have famous people here): the suggestion is made that (like Wikipedia) you add some more distinguishing text, like profession or a nickname. Examples to date include John Walker IV (c1740-c1817) aka "Indian Killer" and Samuel Walker (?-c1798) "The Orphan". However, we no longer use the "?" in page names, it causes too many technical problems. The examples I created were Henry Walker (1842-1924), son of Henry and Mary Ann and Henry Walker (1842-1924), son of John and Jane, though I suspect this may be a false match, due to confusion between the two men. Thurstan 09:00, June 16, 2012 (UTC) You are still breaking things! If you want to contribute to this site, please start creating pages for your own genealogy, and leave the existing pages alone. Thurstan (talk) 22:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC) : I'm just trying to fix the pages, add pictures to every page, more information and not break anything. I don't get you, what's wrong with you? And why your even a admin, for spamming good people's talk pages? Vilius2001 (talk) 09:36, July 13, 2012 (UTC) This was your last warning. Thurstan (talk) 20:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Actually, you are a liar: you created a "double redirect" by editing the page Languages, which has nothing to do with inforamationin. This is your third strike, and you're out. Thurstan (talk) 20:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) : Ummm... Can you get off me or you just can't find another person to pick on, if you want me to find one, just ask. Vilius2001 (talk) 08:00, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Categories Please also include categories for articles, especially if you take them from Wikipedia. Also, if articles are copied from Wikipedia, please add the template usedwps (or usedwp) at the end, to indicate the source. Afil 20:29, June 16, 2012 (UTC) George Brown Is this a joke? Just indicating a certain George Brown who married a Mary Taylor with no dates and no other indications about their birth is makes no sense. What is the reason for including such an information? It would be preferable to delete such articles if you cannot provide any additional information. Afil 20:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Redirects to Wikipedia Is there any reason why you would have redirects towards articles in Wikipedia when the articles regarding these persons exist in Familypedia? Afil 21:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Block So yeah, I don't know where to start... Well, I've been blocked from this Wiki for a half year and tried upgrading another people Wiki, though I were there the only one editing... Another half year left for me to wait until my block gets out of me. I think it's not fair, seriuosly? Would you ban someone for a year just for doing one thing? I have to say that I also tried speaking with the Wikipedia and Wikia about unfair blocks on this wiki... I'm seriuosly tired of waiting all this time! Please, unblock me? I promise I won't do anything bad, please? Vilius2001 (talk) 20:49, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Deleting middle names and other standard content You are doing it again. Let me repeat what Thurstan said last year: If you want to contribute to this site, please start creating pages for your own genealogy, and leave the existing pages alone. I hope you resume in 24 hours and start following that request. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:55, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Pretty good work lately Much improved, thank you! Upgrading the biblical articles is very good in principle even if some of us have doubts about the reliability of the records. A few other things have come to mind in looking at a small selection of your recent edits: *Sources - particularly for individuals for which no dates or places are given - so that you and other contributors can quickly go back and either check or augment previous edits; and if you are copying more than isolated words from a source you must acknowledge it. See for the most likely source that needs that. *Slashes in people-page names: sorry, another no-no, because the software thinks you are creating a subpage and our person-linking templates will break. If someone's birth year really wants two years, use the later one. *Care: you confused Methushael with Methuselah and made him a child of the latter's father, ignoring what came after the "ben" in his name. I fixed him, but Thurstan noticed another error related to that. You could add to those early fellows as a guide to yourself and readers. Kind regards - -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:02, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Too many files? You've uploaded a very large number of files in the last few hours, most or all about one grand old lady. I hope they're all legal. I also hope they aren't on Wikimedia Commons, because we don't need to upload those - see . -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:52, November 5, 2013 (UTC) What? What? Thurstan (talk) 00:10, February 16, 2016 (UTC)